


Exceptions

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Curses, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: The curse turn everyone to stone, except one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with this idea, and might continue it even if there's no demand for it.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Curses are horrible things. They come around without reason and end up controlling your life. It doesn’t matter if what you did make you deserve it at the moment or not, no one deserves a life being cursed in the long run. Then again, Harry just might be biased.

He has been cursed since he was a mere child, to turn anyone he looks at into stone. Except his soulmate. The very cruel thing about that hole is that he has to look at a person in the first place to know if they’re his soulmate or not. The number of people that he has turned to stone is too high.

Loneliness has inspired him to keep the once living statues in company. Their dead eyes upon him feel as a mockery, and Harry grieve for each of their lives whenever he look at them. He leaves flowers at their feet and imagine what they could have done with their lives. It only makes it worse.

His curse is dangerous, and so he keep to himself, hidden away from the world. Thank god for internet and ordering groceries straight to your door, and for donation pages.

The problem with curses - except the obvious - is how quickly they become public knowledge.

Harry is not at all surprised when there’s a knock on his door. No matter how many times he moves - which is not something you want to do when the majority of your decorations are people turned to stone - kids will dare each other to look him in the eyes. He has tried sunglasses, blindfolds and just straight up keeping his eyes closed, but nothing is safe. Either he’ll get too comfortable and forget himself, or the person he’s looking at will take the liberty to remove the cover from his eyes or startle him into opening them.

What he actually is, is that he’s tempted to ignore the door. Then there’s a knock again and he decides to open it in case it’s important. Or rather, he decides to open the door after making sure that his sunglasses won’t fall off.

“I want your power.” is the first thing he hear when he opens the door. Harry promptly closes it again and locks it for good measure. It happens every so often that someone with plans too big for their head think that it would be cool if they could turn their opponents into stone. He doesn’t particularly care for the promises they make for what he’ll gain; he just wants to live as normal of a life of possible.

Which is not what’s happening when he can hear the stranger break into his home.

Harry pinches his nose in frustration and remove his sunglasses. The stranger will have to blame themself for figuring that breaking and entering might be a good idea. He walks back to the hallway, and casually lean against the wall to wait. The door finally slid open a moment later, and he’s looking the intruder straight into the eye.

They don’t turn into stone.

“Well, fuck.” is all Harry can say. Being elaborate when the person who wants to use his power for evil not only broke into his home but also turned out to be his soulmate is not really a high priority.

“I might have gotten the wrong house.” the stranger say, after it’s been made extremely clear that he hasn’t been turned to stone. Harry looks pointedly towards the woman turned into stone standing next to the door.

“You think?” he asks. The stranger follows his glance.

“I wasn’t aware your power had exceptions.”

“Lovely little exception made for my soulmate. I personally hope there was a mistake.”

The look in the stranger’s eyes at the word soulmate is horrifying; it’s full of possessiveness and scheming. Harry has never wanted to turn someone into stone as much as he does right now.

“I’m known as Lord Voldemort.” the stranger finally introduces himself. Harry raises an eyebrow. Talk about pretentious. In what context would anyone call themselves Lord Voldemort anyway? It feels like a bad romance novel, or maybe a murder mystery.

“Well, Lord Voldemort, the door is behind you. Please close it on your way out.”

“You could at the very least hear me out.”

“You broke into my home.”

“About that…”

Harry raises his hands in a show of how utterly done he is, and turn his back to the self-proclaimed Lord. Instead of wasting any more of his patience on the conversation, he moves towards the kitchen to make tea. The sound of footsteps tell him that the Lord is following.

“You know, most people would take the clue and leave.”

“I’m not most people, and neither are you.”

“Well, duh, cursed. You on the other hand must have been dropped as a child.”

“Feisty, huh? I like it.”

He looks considerably at the mug that he has taken out of the cupboard. It looks sturdy enough, and he wouldn’t miss it too much. Harry turns around and throw it against the Lord’s head. It misses, but the message is clear.

“I have a lot of patience.” Lord Voldemort warns.

“I don’t.” Harry counters. “Leave before I call the police.”

The Lord looks at him for a long moment, nods, and leaves. Harry sighs in momentary relief, before he realise that the Lord is not leaving his home but looking around. He considers actually calling the police, but he does not think they would send anyone or believe him if he said that this is the one person he can’t turn to stone.

He resigns himself to make a second mug of tea. Perhaps exceptions to curses is the most horrible thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... love the way Harry acts in this. So much.


End file.
